The Embodiment Of The Will Of Fire
by killerbyname
Summary: This takes place a few days after Sasuke and the Hokages show up. The enemy is not faltering, and hope is running thin, but Minato has something for Naruto. NaruHina later on.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

* * *

The weather was nice, and had the day been different, everyone would be out enjoying themselves. As it was, however, there was not much time to be wasted on something as trivial as weather. For at the center of a recently demolished forrest, a battle for the very right to live was taking place.

The enemy was reaching the height of his immense power, having just merged with the strongest creature to ever storm the earth. Obito and Madara Uchiha were now in control of the ten tailed beast, the Juubi. Obito was his Jinchuuriki, his container. Madara was so powerful in his own right that he did not need another chakra reserve to tap into, and his sole purpose for having control of the beast was to bring death to all of the living people in the world. Either by projecting the Rinnegan/Sharingan combination eye of the beast on to the moon and controlling everyone, or by simply killing them off the old fashioned way, he was going to win. After all who could stop him? He was smiling a psychopath's smile, and he knew he could never be defeated. But there it was again, that annoying voice of resistance, the only thing that reminded him he was indeed still being opposed.

"Hey Jackass!" Screamed the Golden light dashing from tail to tail on the massive obelisk before him. "Why don't you just understand that you are not getting another hour on this planet! Stop trying to end this war without me having my say!"

Madara's smile lessened a bit as he looked at this fly that he couldn't quite swat. "What makes you so confident? I have attained power the Rikudou sennin couldn't even grasp. I am God."

The flame in front of him gave an annoyed grunt as he was thrown back to the ground. He looked up with a devilish grin and exclaimed "I have ended self proclaimed gods before, and I'll do it again." While his voice sounded confident, his mind wandered to the events that had occurred so far.

** Flashback**

"Sasuke duck!" Naruto yelled to his comrade. The young Uchiha did as he was warned, and narrowly avoided a wooden senbon that would have hit him in the brain stem. He tsked as he realized he owed Naruto his life, but thanked him nonetheless.

Naruto smirked as he watched his on-again off-again teammate drive an angry kick into an enemy. It had been three long days since Sasuke had shown up on the battlefield, and there were only a few shinobi left fighting. The enemy, however, seemed unphased. Naruto looked up as his resurrected father, cloaked in the same chakra as him, slashed through six enemies at once.

Minato looked down to his exhausted son and his teammate. He could not get tired, as he was resurrected with Edo Tensei, and could not be physically drained. He knew it was almost time to put his plan into action. Minato jumped down to his son.

"Dad, what are we gonna do?" Naruto said with the slightest tinge of apprehension. He looked behind him with his extended chakra vision and saw many of his fellow ninja either unconscious from chakra exhaustion or worse. His other teammate, Sakura Haruno, was giving emergency medical attention to those who needed it the most. Even with her immaculate chakra control, she was nearing her limit as well.

Minato looked at his son with proud eyes, and said "The time has come for me to give you something that will be needed for this battle." Naruto looked at him with questioning eyes as he dodged a barrage of enemy attacks. "First, however, I need to do something" the Yondaime said as he pulled out one of his three pronged kunai. Naruto held his arm forward when beckoned, still confused. Then Minato pricked his finger. "I am sorry, but your blood is necessary for this. You alone have done something never thought possible. I sensed it from miles away, and it may just saved everyone on this battlefield. Naruto then put two and two together and nodded, realizing it was the best course of action. Because he had given Kurama's chakra to everyone on the battlefield, they were all connected, which meant they could all travel under the same jutsu. Hirashin was about to be tested to it's maximum.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm as his father prepared the jutsu. The other three resurrected Hokage stood at the edges of their second barrier that they had constructed around their foes. They smiled at the two glowing prodigies as they prepared their escape. "Hey, I'm expecting a swift return from the both of you!" Yelled Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. Minato looked up and said "I think only one of us will be coming back Hashirama-sama, but don't worry, he'll be more powerful than all of us combined." Naruto only had a second to react to that statement before his dad activated his jutsu "HIRASHIN!"

Had it not been for his glowing chakra, the place they ended up in would have been too dark for Naruto to see anything. He looked around and could read quite a few chakra signatures of people he knew, and began to tear up as he realized his father's jutsu had worked. Then he remembered what his dad had just said about one of them not returning. He gulped as he looked, and finally found him next to Sasuke. He chakra levels were almost non-existent, but he seemed as healthy as a dead body could. Minato looked at his son and joked "This Edo Tensei is one hell of a drug."

"Where are we?" Asked Sasuke in an almost indifferent tone. Minato smiled and said " It is a large cavern two miles under Konoha. It was discovered while I was Hokage and I decided to put a seal here should I ever need to evacuate the village quickly. It is perfect for the enemy we have now, because even with the near infinite range of the Juubi, this should withstand a few beast bombs."

A few shinobi had lit some candles discovered nearby, and it was really an immense cave. The few people that were still conscious and weren't too flabbergasted from the sudden change in venue made their way over to Sakura and started to help her with whatever they could medical wise.

Naruto caught a glimpse of a certain blue haired kunoichi who had given him strength when he was his weakest. She walked over to the pink haired ninja and began helping with her patient. Minato looked from his son to the girl and smile, deciding it was definitely time to give him his parting gift.

"Son, it is time you were given two things." the Yondaime said to his heir. "The first is obvious. It is the other half of Kurama's chakra. Before now it would have over run you and would have been too much for any person to bear, but now that you two are on the same side, it will help you greatly." Naruto smiled and nodded, knowing that this power would help him obtain peace. "The second power i give you is your birthright. A power that should have been yours in the very beginning based on your lineage. It is the power of Uzumaki fuuinjutsu.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and said "That's great dad, but I can't learn something as complicated as fuuinjutsu in such a small amount of time. I've got to be back at the battlefield as soon as possible."

Minato chuckled and explained "With normal Fuuinjutsu, yes it would take an extremely long time to master. However, Uzumaki fuuinjutsu is a bloodline limit passed on only with Uzumaki blood. It is a Kekkei Genkai. The way this bloodline limit is passed on is a bit different from other kekkei genkai in that it differs for every user." When he saw Naruto's confused look, he decided to explain. "Your mother Kushina, for example. Her Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu style allowed her to send out powerful Chakra chains that can subdue and bind any enemy."

Naruto smiled as he remembered his internal battle with Kurama when his mother had used an immense array of chains to hold down the beast so he could extract his chakra.

Minato continued "On the way here I met another Uzumaki with an incredible kekkei genkai. She was one of Sasuke's followers." At this Sasuke, who had been in the corner not paying attention, rose his head and with almost some kind of emotion said "I had always suspected Karin was from some important clan, but I never thought she would be related to the dobe. I guess it makes sense with her loud mouth."

Naruto was excited at this point that he was not the last Uzumaki, and almost shouted "Well, what is her ability?!" Minato turned to him and said "She can seal large amounts of chakra into her bloodstream, making anyone that bites her experience the lifeforce of the Uzumaki, granting them increased healing rates. Naruto made a face and said "Well, that's kinda cool, but I don't want anyone biting me."

Minato laughed and continued "It is different with everyone, and I know you must be curious as to why you have not unlocked your ability yet." With a nod from his son, he continued "The Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu Kekkei Genkai is unlocked on three criteria. One, the user must be at least sixteen, which you are. Two, the user has to have developed large enough chakra reserves, which I daresay you have, and finally, the user must read and sign the Uzumaki blood contract, which I just so happen to have with me."

Out of seemingly nowhere, Minato conjured a very small scroll that was no bigger than the palm of his hand. "Just sign here and you will have unlocked your ability." Naruto nervously took the scroll and unrolled it, not sure what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Flashback Continued

Naruto opened the contract scroll given to him by his father. He was sweating profusely and was not sure what to expect.

The scroll was not a normal scroll. It looked very small from the outside, but when opened up, it was close to the size of the jutsu scroll he had stolen for Mizuki all those years ago. Inside, he saw the signatures of all of his ancestors. All the way from the first Uzumaki to the wife of the first hokage to Kushina. He smiled as he looked upon his mother's signature, as it was in a very similar style to his own. He found the next slot available next to what must have been that Karin chick. 'I'll make sure to find her again after this is over' he thought to himself as he bit his thumb.

Sasuke looked off into the depths of the massive cavern, contemplating his next move. He was thinking about how much he needed to change his ways, but also how much he didn't want to. He liked being the bad guy, but he understood now why it was just not the right path for anyone to follow. He looked over to his once teammate, and smiled at his determination. If that idiot could accept him back, maybe there was hope.

Minato was nervous. The learning of Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu was something that Kushina never talked about. She had always just told him that it was not as simple as it looked from an outside perspective. He knew that whatever the process was, Kushina had completed it in a day and a half. That was incredibly fast, but it still was not fast enough. Naruto didn't have a day and a half, he couldn't afford an hour and a half at this point.

Naruto scribbled the last bit of his name on the parchment, expecting something major to happen. He winced and braced for impact, but after a good ten seconds of nothing happening, he looked up. Nothing had changed, and he looked puzzled for a second, but then had an idea. "FUUINJUTSU!" he yelled as he smacked the ground. He yelped as he felt his hand break. Everyone watching him buried their faces into their hands.

_"Hey brat, we can't afford to be wasting chakra healing you like this."_ Said a voice from inside his mind. "I know Kurama, but I need to learn this crap." Naruto whined as he felt the bones pop back into place. _"Well maybe if you looked closer you would notice what's happening on the back of that scroll."_

Curious, Naruto lifted the roll of paper and flipped it over. Sure enough there was something happening to it. A black pulsating mass of ink was spreading across the paper. After a few more seconds it was taking the form of a map. "Dad" Naruto said in a confused tone. "Is my ability making maps?"

"I don't think so son, but I do recognize this place." Minato said with a slightly exasperated tone. "Where is it?" The whiskered face replied. "This, if I am not mistaken, is a map of the Uzumaki village, Uzushiogakure. Which is strange because it was completely destroyed during the great ninja wars."

Naruto turned his head down a bit at this. "How is a map of a destroyed village supposed to help me unlock anything?" Minato looked upon the map and noticed a light coming from one of the outerlying parts of the village. Naruto noticed it too, and exclaimed "Woah, maybe that's the spot I need to go to find out my new power!" Minato smiled at how quickly his son could change emotions. Just like his mother. "Well, I put a Hirashin seal there in case your mother ever wanted to try and rebuild, we could use it to at least check the area out" He said to his beaming son.

"Alright! I finally get to see where my clan is from!" Naruto yelled with a fist pump. "But first I have to go take a leak!" He added on matter-of-factly.

As he ran away to find a secluded corner, Minato turned to the last Uchiha. "Sasuke, I'm going to need you to do something for me." Annoyed Sasuke looked at the fourth hokage and nodded, as if saying to go on. Minato continued "I need you to go with me and help to hold off Madara and Obito until Naruto can master this jutsu. They are sure to break down the other Hokage's barrier soon, and they will need to be distracted so that they don't destroy this place within a few minutes of discovering it." Sasuke looked the Yondaime in the eye and in a soft but firm tone said "We will not be a distraction. I will burn them all to the ground. If Naruto can master his Fuuinjutsu fast enough, he may be of assistance to me. If he does not, it really will not matter, it will just take a bit longer." Minato sighed "That is a good mentality to have when facing an opponent that you actually stand a chance against, but this is the most dangerous duo the world has ever seen." Sasuke chuckled "Naruto is not the only one with an insane new ability"

Hinata Hyuuga was tending to a man from the hidden mist village. He had a broken arm from one of the many attacks that had occurred in the past few days. She sighed as she thought about one of those attacks in particular. How her cousin had died to save her. How she would have gladly died trying to protect the man she loved before the wooden stakes meant for her had impaled Neji in various vital organs. She looked up and happened to catch a glimpse of the man she was just thinking about running back to his father and teammate. She smiled and resolved to push on and help everyone she could so that his efforts in protecting them would not go to waste.

Naruto returned to an awkward silence. He didn't notice the tension, oblivious as he was, and he began to speak "I've come up with a plan to buy some time." The other two snapped out of the silence with shock that the knucklehead before them had actually been thinking ahead. "What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked in a taunting tone, as if he was begging him to say something retarded. "Well" Naruto began "I think I should send a clone to the battlefield to make Obito and Madara think their is no underlying plan ,and that we just left to buy some time and rest. Kurama was telling me a way to mask the real me's chakra signature so they won't notice the real me while I learn this new Kekkei Genkai." Minato nodded, realizing he hadn't even considered tricking the Uchihas in this way. Naruto continued "Also, my clones are still stronger than your average shinobi, so it wouldn't just be for looks."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Minato said with pride in his voice. "It will work well with the one we've already established."

So with that, Naruto summoned a clone and Minato grabbed his real son by the shoulder. The change of venue was so fast that had he blinked, Naruto would have missed it. They were in the woods on a cliff, and on down below there was the sound of water. Naruto scrambled to the edge of the drop off, and gasped at what he saw.

Below him on the edge of a massive lake or ocean was the ruins of a massive settlement. The ground was torn in various places and rubble went for miles. It would have been massive in it's prime. He felt his heart well with sadness as he looked upon what would have been his home. But there would be time for mourning later. Right now he had a world to save.

Minato carried the scroll up to him and showed him where the light was coming from in the village. The two jumped off the cliff, and after about five minutes of running came upon an old stone building about the size of an outhouse. It was curiously unscathed, and there was an aura to it that drew Naruto in. "This is as far as I go" Minato told his son as he gave him a pat on the shoulder. Naruto nodded "I'll be back to claim the other half of Kurama's Chakra and save everyone with my new power before you know it, Dattebayo!" He smiled and gave a thumbs up before turning to the door. "Here take this" Minato held out a sealed Kunai. "Put your blood on the seal and it will let me know to come get you when you are done" Naruto smiled and turned the door handle as Minato disappeared with a flash.

Back in the cave, Sasuke paced around itching for more combat. Naruto's clone was just meditating in the corner. 'How does he do that at a time like this' Sasuke wondered, realizing how much his friend had changed since they had been teammates.

A flash behind him let him know it was time to go. Naruto's clone stood up and what Sasuke saw took him slightly aback. His blue eyes were now a pale green and his pupils looked like rectangles. He looked like he was wearing orange eye shadow, but Sasuke could tell it was not makeup. "I don't need Kurama to be strong..." Naruto began, almost like he was reading Sasuke's thoughts. He then activated the Kyuubi shroud "...He just helps out a bit"

"_Tsk...Brat_" Said the beast in Naruto's head. Minato smiled as he grabbed the shoulders of the two shinobi and teleported to the battlefield.

They saw the barrier weakening as soon as they arrived. Instead of thinking, Naruto charged through a gap in the purple force field. 'Maybe he hasn't gotten all that better' mused Sasuke as he followed his idiot brother through the gap.

**Flashback End **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not posting one of these sooner, but thank you for the follows and reviews. Also, I would like to apologize if my updating is somewhat sporadic, as I am a USMC F18 mechanic and my hours are somewhat brutal.

Thanks again for reading, and also I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto looked around at the village of his people one last time before entering the room he was destined to find. Much like the scroll that had lead him here, the room was much larger on the inside. It was about the size of his apartment, and the walls were covered in shapes that he assumed must have been sealed. "Ugh, now what?" He wondered out loud.

As if on cue, one of the larger, more distinguished seals began glowing in the center of the back wall. Confused but determined, Naruto slowly walked to the red pulsing spiral on the wall. The closer he got, the more he felt like something was pulling him towards it. Then he realized he actually was getting pulled by something.

He looked down to his right pocket and saw that the sealing scroll that he had put in there was now trying to escape. He pulled it out and let it go. It fell to the floor and rolled to the base of the wall of interest. It was trying to climb, but could not. Naruto lifted it and unravelled it. He did what he felt was then right, he slammed it into the seal on the wall.

Sure enough, the scroll in his hand began to do something. However, this something was not what Naruto expected. It began to devour him.

Naruto yelled for help as the scroll in his hand sucked him in. Finally, he was all the way through. He opened his eyes, not sure what to expect. It was dark, but not so much that he could not see. Not knowing quite what to do, he just began walking. It looked aimless, but he felt like he was being led.

After five minutes of walking, he began to hear a soft melody that seemed familiar, even though he was sure he had never heard it. He picked up his pace to a sprint, and eventually came upon the source of the music. Sat upon a stool in the middle of the darkness with nothing but a candle and a violin sat a hooded figure.

Naruto approached him with caution, and decided to make his presence known. "Hey, music guy. Where am I and who are you?" He asserted rather loudly.

The man stopped playing and set down his instrument slowly. He slowly removed his hood turned to the source of his interruption. "What is your name?" He asked slowly but firmly.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto" The blond replied nervously as the now unhooded man raised his candle so that his face could be seen.

Naruto looked closely at the man before him. He was bulky and short with a full head of dark red hair that went to his shoulders, and a slightly scraggy beard that matched his hair in color. He wore a white vest with a red shirt underneath and black pants.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Naruto." He said unexpectedly. "It has been almost eleven surface world months since Karin-chan visited me for her ability, and I was beginning to think I would never have company again. Please, have a seat" he said as he conjured up another stool. "There is much to talk about"

Speechless, Naruto nodded and sat down. The man continued "My name is Uzumaki Yuusuke, and this is my domain. Here we will begin your fuuinjutsu training, and in only one year's time you shall have mastered your ability"

**On the battlefield**

"I thought you said only one of you would be returning, Minato!" Yelled the first hokage to the fourth.

"Fringe details have changed on the plan, but the main goal is still the same." replied the Yondaime as he dodged an attack. "Sasuke, you said something about an 'insane new ability', maybe now would be a good time to show it!" He continued, noticing the clone of his son narrowly avoiding a beast bomb that continued past him to create a new valley in the landscape.

Without replying, Sasuke jumped into the air. He began performing hand signs so quickly that Madara had to give an effort to follow them. "RAITON! DOTON! KATON!: ARCS OF THE UCHIHA!" He screamed as massive pillars of lightning, earth, and fire raised from the ground and began to race towards Madara and Obito.

"Is that all you..." Began Madara lazily, but he quickly perked up as he saw three of his other foes begin jutsus. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" "Mokuton: Advancing Wall!" yelled Naruto's clone and Hashirama. "Suiton: Towering Tsunami!" projected Tobirama Senju as a tower of water one hundred feet high and ten feet wide erupted from his hand.

Minato was running extremely low on chakra, but he didn't feel the need to do anything. This attack would be enough without him, surely. All of the elements at their strongest, all going for one enemy. Naruto would not have to carry this burden. All he would need to do was know that his clone had helped out greatly in this attack.

This was wishful thinking, and he knew it. Any blow dealt would not be enough. The only thing that could stop this scourge was an ability that did not exist. What it was, he did not know. But he did know that his son may be the one to unlock it.

Sasuke must have sensed the feelings exuding from Minato, because he turned to him and said "That's not all."

Madara was raising his Susanoo from his body, bracing for the blow that would test him, but would not break him. Obito simply raised his hand and formed a shield of dense, dark chakra around his body.

Sasuke gave a smirk and raised his hand. At first, nothing happened. Naruto cocked his head and said "Teme, what are you..." He stopped short as his eyes grew wide. Out of each arc generated by Sasuke, a massive figure was emerging. "Uchiha Army: Elemental Suasanoos!" The three chakra obelisks were each armed with bows of each style they grew from.

"That's new" said Madara under his breath as he became slightly concerned about the abilities of his rinnegan. He quickly squashed his worries with his confidence. He had not yet tested the limits of his new abilities. He went into position and drew chakra to his eyes.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and began speaking "This is why I will always be better than you. I can not be defeated. I will join you, and I am glad you believe in me. But you must understand, I have won our little competition of strengths. I will always be your comrade, but I will be your superior. I will be hokage because none will stop me. I will resurrect my clan, and it will lead the world."

Naruto's clone stared at his 'friend' with the same wide eyes that had remained on his face throughout the whole conversation. He knew what Sasuke said was not true, but to think that he had fallen so low in his eyes made him feel like dirt. But, in the true fashion of Naruto Uzumaki, he painted a fake smile on his face and replied "Teme, I know you think yourself all high and mighty, but I will always be your equal. At this moment you may think you have surpassed me, but I will not let you believe that for long. I will be Hokage, and I will make sure you have the opportunity to resurrect your clan. You are my friend, but you really have lost your mind."

The two teammates broke their conversation as they were called by the first hokage. "It is definitely not over, brace for another attack." Sasuke's confidence dropped after what Madara did next.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" was all they heard as the strongest collaborative attack in the history of the world was turned around and sent right back at them.

Sasuke quickly turned his Susanoos around and fired three arrows at the enemy before dissipating them. The volley slammed into Madara's Susanoo and cracked it's armor.

Madara chuckled as he began to try and repair his summon. But it would not heal. 'I guess I these arrows are more than they appear' he thought to himself. 'No matter, they did not do much damage, just enough to make it look like I actually had to fight someone.' He looked at the young Uchiha who was about to be killed by an attack turned against him. 'Pity I have to end him, he would have made a fine heir to the sharingan.'

Minato was glad he had not assisted in the attack, because he had just enough chakra to use hirashin to go down and grab both Naruto and Sasuke and retreat back to the woods where he had put a seal on his way to the battlefield the first time.

"Dad, what about the other Hokages?" Naruto asked, looking up to his father. "I had only enough chakra for you and Sasuke, and since they are just resurrections, they will regenerate in a few minutes.

"No, they won't" said Sasuke in a hushed tone. "I put seals on the earth pillar as it was heading for Madara. If they bore the brunt of that attack, they will be gone for good."

Minato cursed under his breath as he racked his brain for a plan. The only hope he could think of was the real Naruto, and he could be days off.

**Back in the sealing chamber**

Naruto was stunned. "Did you just say a whole year?" he moaned in defeat. "Dad said mom did this crap in a day and a half."

Yuusuke chuckled. "Time is relevant, and no more so than here in my quarters. You see, I too have an Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu. It makes me strong, but it also gives me a burden. My ability allows me to seal pockets of time itself."

Naruto's exasperation slowly turned to awe at the man before him. "You can control time?! Can I have that jutsu?" He begged, thinking about how easily he could defeat Madara by going to the future and knowing his every move before it happened.

"It isn't what you think, young one, for time is not controlled for me, it is stopped. Perhaps my phrasing was off. I do not simply seal time, I seal parts of universes that do not exist, therefore creating a world that I control that does not conform to the parameters of the world of the living."

Naruto looked as though he had gotten hit in the face with a brick, and Yuusuke sighed and said "In layman's terms, we don't technically exist right now, and neither does time"

Naruto looked slightly less confused, and his face turned to excitement "Well, even though time doesn't matter, I still need to hurry."

Yuusuke smiled an Uzumaki smile and said "That's the spirit, but first, allow me to tell you my story."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto sat down on his stool in the dark abyss and watched as the scenery changed around him. He was stunned at the vividness of his new surroundings.

Yuusuke laughed at his shocked expression. "Naruto, m'boy, I have had dominion here for longer than most people have lived, and the only thing to entertain me has been my memories and this infinite space that I control.

Naruto simply nodded, mesmerised as he now looked upon the city he had just left, realizing he was looking at one of Yuusuke's memories. Except now it was not in ruins, it was massive and bustling. Many throngs of interesting people walked past. There was a man selling giant fish at a booth, and a couple of carnival games set up. There were many shops and at least three different ramen places.

Yuusuke looked on with admiration. "Uzushiogakure was once the greatest city in the world. I was not there for it's destruction, but I have heard horrible things from the people that have come here since."

Naruto finally snapped out of his stupor long enough to ask a question. "Wait a minute. If time doesn't pass in here, how is it that you...?" He stopped, confused by himself.

"I know where you were going with that Naruto." Yuusuke began with a smile "The truth is, time only stops when I am not alone in here. I do not age, but time passes by as it does in the normal world when I am by myself. It is a way to balance out the inconsistencies."

"Huh?" Naruto said with a dumb look on his face.

"I know, the only reason I can somewhat understand it is because I have been in here for so long and have had not much else to think about." The bearded man said while scratching his chin.

Naruto nodded and began another question "My dad said it took my mom a day and a half to master Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu, but if time doesn't exist here, how come she didn't just reappear at the same time she left?"

"It all has to do with the seals to get in and out." Yuusuke said matter-of-factly "The time in here does not count outside, but the way in and out is a different story. Even though your entrance into this place felt momentary to you, it actually took around two hours for your body to materialize here."

Naruto's eyes widened "Twelve hours?! I don't have that kind of time! It'll be another twelve to get out?!"

"Actually, no, the time it takes to exit is based purely on the chakra you put into it. Now, before I forget again, who are your parents?" Yuusuke said, brushing off Naruto's outburst.

Smiling with pride, the younger Uzumaki told of his lineage "My dad is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and my mother was Uzumaki Kushina."

"Kushina-chan huh, I remember her. She was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi. Her ability was controlling all-binding chakra chains, am I correct?"

"Yeah, and now the Kyubi, whose name is Kurama by the way, is sealed inside of me." Naruto said with a grin.

With a sad smile, Yuusuke said "Yes, It was a terrible burden for her to bear. I was there when the beast was sealed into the wife of the first hokage, Mito. Never have I felt such menacing intent from a creature. The fact that it is sealed inside of you explains the denser chakra exuding from you. Although, I must say it feels different now than it did then."

"Yeah, Kurama and I have worked things out, and he isn't filled with hatred anymore. Would you like to speak to him?" Naruto asked.

"I would very much like to address him if he is in my realm. I tried when he was with Kushina, but he was having none of it." Said Yuusuke with some excitement.

Naruto's body language changed slightly, and he hunched a bit. His voice was a few decibels lower when he spoke **"It is true, I have changed. Do not think that this means I forgive what you witnessed and did not stop at my first sealing. I understand why it was necessary in the mind of you humans, but I would have done no harm if I had been left alone. I will not kill you, because I am trying to change my ways. Naruto needs you, and this means you are important to him. Therefor you are important to me.**"

Shaking in his boots, Yuusuke replied " I..I am glad you have changed, Kurama-sama. I will bring Naruto to a higher level. It will take much effort and concentration. I do not think you will be needed in this training much Kurama-sama. I once hated much as well, but I went through a similar change to you I think. I find that hatred breeds many a sleepless night. Might I suggest you take a long needed nap? You have a whole year to kill."

**"Haha, that actually does sound wonderful. It will allow me to gather much chakra for the coming battle. I will give Naruto my goodbyes and hand him over to you. Try anything funny though, and I will not stay sleeping for long.**"

Naruto once again took over, and was about to speak, but his eyes quickly closed. He nodded a couple of times, and made a couple of disgruntled faces, but when his eyes reopened they were accompanied by a smile. "Kurama says this training won't need him, so he's gonna sleep a bit. He says to trust you, but understand that you might not be everything you appear, whatever that means."

"He is probably referring to my involvement in parts of his life, and my mentioning of long gone hatred. It is time for me to remove all doubt by telling you my life story."

Naruto leaned forward in his stool. Normally he would be dreading a history lesson, but now he would be getting a first hand account of the history of his clan. He was anything but bored.

"I usually like to begin at the beginning, so I will. I was born one hundred and fifty two years ago, in real world time. It was thirty years after the end of the reign of the Rikudou Sennin. He had two sons. I was the fifth child of his younger son's daughter. The name Uzumaki actually comes from my father. He was a retired soldier from the wars the Rikudou Sennin put an end to. He did not have access to chakra, but he was strong and kind. My mother was quite a bit younger than him ,but as they say, love has no bounds. He was wealthy from a few mines he owned, and the mining village he started for his workers grew with the influence of the lineage of my mother. It continued to grow into a Ninja village, Uzushiogakure. My uncle, and the older brother of my mother, joined and started his own family. He took the name Uzumaki to help what he saw as a great opportunity to begin the one of the first of the ninja clans. The clan grew quickly with his help, and soon it was as strong as the Senju and Uchiha. The difference with our clan was that we would not join the fight that our relatives were engaged in. This gave us the ability to prosper, and Uzushiogakure was a beacon in a world that was unfortunately still being ravaged by war."

Naruto had a sad look on his face when he interrupted the story "So after all of the ideals the old Sage passed on, only one village even tried to bring peace?"

With an understanding sigh, Yuusuke continued "It was not for lack of trying. The first son was extremely upset when the Rikudou Sennin made his younger son his successor. He became bitter. He respected his father's wishes, but he did nothing to stop his own eldest son from picking fights with his cousins. Thus the Uchiha and Senju were born, and war came with them. Among the Uchiha, many thought they were in the right. Only a few knew the truth, that they were fighting out of hatred. The senju all knew their reason to fight. They did not want to, but they needed to survive.

The Uzumaki had the luxury of making a choice. We chose to support no one, and only to intervene when the fights subsided and peace could be once again be reached for. When Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju agreed upon making a village, we thought peace was in sight. We gave great assistance in building Konoha, and other warring factions throughout the lands also put down their arms and followed suit.

The five great nations were born, following the archetype of Uzushiogakure. Peace was finally being reached, then Madara got his bright ideas of hatred. You probably know the rest of the story. In the Uzumaki village, it was discovered that while we were strong in most aspects of ninja art, we excelled most in fuuinjutsu. None more so than your's truly. I was considered for a time to be the best user of sealing arts since my great grandfather. I taught at the first school in the ninja world. It was a wonderful idea. A place where children could learn the shinobi arts in a controlled environment, instead of the battlefield. Many of my students began to surpass me, and I was truly happy.

It was not long until certain students of mine began to do things that were not before even considered possible. It was after much study and realization that I discovered that these abilities were singular occurrences, and everyone had one, whether it was impressive or not. Some could do amazing things, such as binding air into shapes, and sealing water into objects, engorging or breaking them. Many had much more simple yet useful abilities, such as being able to change hair and fingernail length by sealing portions back into themselves. I realized that all of these people had, in one way or another, asked for these abilities. That is the strange thing about Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu. It takes the desires or tendencies you have and indirectly applies them to your new Kekkei Genkai. I realized I had one that I never even thought about. I picked up Fuuinjutsu very quickly, and I realized that when I had turned sixteen, all I had wanted was to be able to help people as quickly as possible. After my birthday, I could not forget any fuuinjutsu I learned. My ability was to seal away all knowledge related to fuuinjutsu, and keep it all locked into my mind."

Elated, the blond who had been sitting silently jumped into the air "So you mean I can choose whatever I want and I can do it! All right!"

Chuckling at his excitement, Yuusuke spoke "I'm afraid it may be too late for that. How long has it been since you turned sixteen?"

Stopping his celebration, Naruto began to scratch his chin. "Hmm, I don't really remember actually. I've been training so much in the past year, the days have sorts run together. What is the date?"

"It is March Twentieth" Yuusuke replied, awaiting a reply.

"Woah, well since my birthday is October tenth I guess it's been..." After a painstaking thirty second pause, Yuusuke finished the math for him "five months and ten days, Naruto"

"Oh, well that was when I began My sage training."

Yuusuke questioned "Do you remember any specific changes to your skill set?"

"Other than turning into a total badass? Not really. Everything that I did was the same as what Ero-sennin did before me, at least that was what geezer frog Fukasaku said. The only thing weird was..." His eyes got wide, as if finding a sudden realization.

"What is it Naruto?!" Yuusuke was now on the edge of his seat.

"Well, on the second day at the oil waterfall, I was slipping to the form of a toad faster and faster, and I had gotten so used to latching on to Kurama's chakra once I lost mine, I tried to do the same. Instead of his however, I latched on to Fukasaku and drew from his reserves. He stopped me, and told me it was too dangerous to try and reach out like that. The thing is, I felt in control. I don't know if it was because of the Nature chakra I was absorbing or just me being used to drawing from Kurama."

Yuusuke turned very serious. "Have you done it since?"

Naruto, sensing the change in the portly man, also changed his tone. "I have. During my internal battle with Kurama to gain his chakra, I managed to take enough of his chakra to leave him alive but still make me powerful. The eight tails Jinchuuriki did the same thing years before me, but my beast form changed, while his stayed the same. I wonder if my supposed ability had anything to do with it."

"What do you mean your form 'changed'?"

"Well, Killer-bee's form stayed dark and unrecognizable, while mine became light and much purer. Later, when Kurama gave me more chakra, I could actually give it to people ,shielding and enhancing them"

Yuusuke sat silently. Then, after a minute of silence, began speaking "Naruto, if these are your abilities, you may have the potential to be one of the strongest Fuuinjutsu users in the history of the shinobi world."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted as he fist- pumped in the air above his head.

Shaking his head, Yuusuke began speaking "Naruto, if you are this powerful, you could also be extremely dangerous. The strongest Fuuinjutsu users often become the most unstable."

Confused, Naruto asked "What do you mean, I would never hurt..."

Interrupting, Yuusuke stated "I know you would not intentionally hurt any good hearted person, no true Uzumaki would, but often, powers are too much to handle. It is time to tell you why I held so much hatred for so long."

Naruto sat back down, ready to again listen.

"Mamiyu was one of my brightest students. She was already a high level user of Fuuinjutsu before she came to me at my school. By the time she was fourteen, she was a base level user of all of the seals I knew. By the time she was nearing her sixteenth birthday, she had surpassed me in many aspects. She was one of the most impressive people I have ever met." He continued, the pride evident in his voice. "Mamiyu would have been a master, had she been able to devote more time to her studies. As it was however, both of her parents were much older than your average people. She was the last daughter of my uncle, and her mother had fought alongside my father, they had her unexpectedly when they were both in their late forties. So, by the time she was in school, it was not surprising that they were nearing their ends of days. She loved them more than anything. So when she turned sixteen, her only desire had been to spend time with them. The only way to do that was to stop time."

He stopped, needing a break before telling the next part, which was clear even to Naruto, was going to be a painful memory.

"She gained the ability to do this" Yuusuke spread his arms, showcasing the void around him. "I was the only one there when she accessed it. We suddenly appeared in here. She was scared. I did what I could to console her, and find a way out of here. I failed. I watched helplessly as she went crazy over time. All she wanted was to spend time with her family, and now she was gone. We didn't know that time wasn't passing by for them. I was with her, so time did not pass in the main world. When she was nearly dead, refusing to live any longer, she managed to somehow transfer control of the realm to me and create the beginnings to a seal for escaping. I did not know how to finish it, but it turned out that she had written down the seal she had used for entering the place, and had included a means to leave if you entered through it after we had."

Naruto was again confused, but decided to remain silent and let Yuusuke finish his story. "When she... passed, I decided to try and test her seal. I used it on her body, trying to at least send her back to receive a proper burial."

"I did not receive word for years, and I didn't care. I was starting to go crazy as well. Then, just as I was nearing my point of pure insanity, someone came to visit. One of the students who was up and coming when I had left two years before, was now in my presence. He brought me back to the brink, and explained what had happened. He told me... he told me..." He began to choke up "He told me that all that had returned to the world was the seal. Mamiyu was not returned to her family. Her body is probably stuck, cold and alone, in some third dimension."

Naruto was now also at the point of tears. To be alone for eternity? That was the ultimate horror of his.

Yuusuke tried to perk up when he saw Naruto becoming depressed. "At least her work was not completely wasted. For the longest time, I hated fuuinjutsu for doing this to her, I hated the world for allowing people to go old. I hated many things, but after seeing each person come to see me, after seeing the world change one Uzumaki at a time, I regained my love for the good in people. I regained my hope."

Naruto perked up at hearing this, and began speaking "I am sorry about your student, and I am sorry that you hated for so long, but I will not give up on hope. I will always push forward, and I will save the good in the world."

Yuusuke stood up, and began stretching his arms. "Well then Naruto, it is time to make sure you can be powerful enough to do good on your word."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, long hours and overall unmotivation. But I'm hoping to do this regularly again. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It had been 11 months and twenty nine days since Naruto had entered the void, and he had been training non-stop. Yuusuke had taught him a seal to replenish his energy, making so he only needed to sleep for a few hours every week. After much training, Naruto's fuuinjutsu was reaching an ultimate peak. Three months before, it had been discovered that his ability was to take chakra from anyone willing to let him have it. He had been slightly disappointed when he realized he wouldn't be able to tap into Obito's extreme reserves, but he did realize why he could only take it from those he was allied with.

All his life he had strived to be recognized, to make friends. He wanted to protect people, but he did not want anyone to feel weak. If a person could give him their chakra to help win battles with monstrous foes, they may not feel so useless. His chakra transfers with Kurama and his senjutsu training had adapted his body over time, so he could accept chakra from other sources much easier than other shinobi.

Not only had his kekkei genkai become apparent, so had his other fuuinjutsu skill levels. Yuusuke was a perfect teacher for Naruto. He understood that the Uzumaki were not always conventionally intelligent, and they needed prodding in some instances. Naruto could now do all fuuinjutsu types on at least and intermediate level. He did exceed, not surprisingly, at clone based fuuinjutsu. He could seal his copies into kunai, making it so they would appear when necessary. It wasn't quite Hirashin, but it could be used in similar instances.

He had created four clones at the beginning of his training and made them go gather nature energy, which was somehow abundant in the void. At this point they had amassed so much energy that Naruto would be able to maintain Sage mode for upwards of a day. Kurama was also rebuilding his reserves while napping.

Yuusuke called Naruto over, exhausted after giving him all of his chakra to keep training. "Naruto, I think it may be nearing the time for you to leave this place." He said sadly, looking down slightly. Naruto nodded slowly as he scratched the stubble that was growing on his chin. "I hate to leave you here, would you like me to leave a clone to keep you company?"

Smiling sadly the old man looked to him and shook his head "It sounds like you will need every ounce of chakra you have for this upcoming battle. I wouldn't want you to waste it on an old lonely man." Brightening quickly Naruto slapped his forehead "I know, I'll just rewrite the scroll and come visit you again after the battle. It wasn't that complicated, thinking back to it."

With a sigh, Yuusuke said "From my understanding, It only works once per Uzumaki. One year is the limit, and one use only. Any more would cause irreparable damage to this dimension."

"Then how the hell are you gonna have company ever again?!" Naruto shouted in desperation With a chuckle and a new expression forming on his face, Yuusuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and said in a low, creepy tone "I guess, you'll just have to make another Uzumaki."

Confused, Naruto began "How the hell do I do that? Can I just make people honorary membe…." He stopped as the color drained from his face. "You old perv. I already had one sensei like you." He was laughing now along with Yuusuke, and soon they were both rolling on the floor.

This rukus arose Kurama from his slumber. **"Eh, what the hell is going on out there? I try to take the first nap I've had in a century and you wake me up five minutes in**?" Naruto, gasping for breath, turned his attention to the killer intent in his head. "It's been a bit longer than that. I'm glad you're awake. I needed to get you anyway, the twelve months is up and it's time for us to go kick some ass."

**"Hmmm, you do seem a bit older, and it is definite you have improved some things based on your chakra nature alone. I can sense what I assume is your ability. That should be somewhat useful, I just hope it is enough to stop that bastard Uchiha. I was right to trust you Yuusuke, you have my thanks**."

After a quick bow of respect, Yuusuke looked up to Naruto. "It is time. But before you leave I must ask two favors."

"Sure, anything you want" Naruto said with gratitude in his voice.

" I would like you to resurrect our clan. It does not matter who with. As long as the Uzumaki blood is in a person, it will be influential if not dominant, whether it be one hundred percent or one hundredth of a percentile. I want our clan to spread peace again. I want to have many, many, more students, and I want you to be happy." Smiling, Naruto gave a thumbs up "I'll take care of it, I promise pops, now what is the other favor?"

Yuusuke gave a pause before speaking again. "I want Mamiyu to be found. I don't want her all alone out there. I just need her to have a proper burial. After you win this battle, I just ask that you try and find out how to get her back, or at least how it truly cannot be done and she is lost forever. Either way, I need the closure." He was on his knees begging, and Naruto was right there with him, putting a hand on his back. "I will find her and bring her home, that is my promise to you. Consider it done."

"Thank you, Naruto" Said the bearded face as it looked up at the stubbled one.

After several minutes of goodbyes and goodlucks, it was finally time to leave. Yuusuke handed naruto a scroll containing instructions for future Uzumaki's to use when training at younger levels (Naruto had skipped the trivial tasks and went right for the big stuff) and shook his hand one final time. "Thank you again Yuusuke, I'll take care of that stuff for you" Naruto said, trying not to cry. "Naruto, you have my gratitude as well. Thank you for not killing me Kurama-sama."

"**Anytime**" said the beast through Naruto.

Naruto could now feel the outside world beginning to draw him back. "I guess it's time old man, I'll make sure you aren't alone for too long." He gave a wink and a smile before being disappearing from the void.

With a sad sigh, Yuusuke pulled his violin out of the nothingness and sat down for what would be another long wait. His song was sad, but not hopeless, for he knew the strongest thing an Uzumaki had was his word.

**Back on the battlefield**

Minato was trying to keep his head. He had demanded Sasuke and Naruto charge back to Konoha and make sure Madara and Obito would not arrive there with no resistance should he fail at holding them here. He knew he could not win, but he could at least buy time. He had managed to hold them both off for a while, although he knew they were just toying with him. Madara knew he had won, Hashirama was truly gone, and now he was just enjoying being invincible for a bit longer before the Tsuki no Me was started. He loved toying with this little golden flash. He loved that something that was impossible for every other ninja in the world was a simple game to him. He was a bit annoyed that Obito had not located the army. He wanted them all to be there so that he could watch them fall under his power. He was content enough for the moment, however.

**Back with Sasuke and Naruto's clone**

"Dammit!" yelled the Uchiha as he slammed his fist into the wall of the gate of Konoha. "I was sure that I was strong enough. I knew I was good enough, but he just threw all of my life's work away with a flick of the wrist."

"Teme, it was still more than I did. At least you cracked the armor. That's something, right?" Naruto said, trying to calm Sasuke down before he got too upset and lost it.

"C'mon, dad told me how to get to the cave from the surface."

As the pair ran through the village to the secret entrance, Naruto suddenly stopped, a wave of memories sweeping over him. Sasuke, aggravated, turned to his teammate "Dobe, what are you stopping for?"

With a new grin on his face Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Well, it seems like the real me just got back from vacation."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto's clone had doubled his pace, racing towards the secret entrance to the Konoha cavern with newfound motivation. Sasuke was finding it surprisingly hard to keep up with the yellow flash in front of him. "Baka! Where is the real you now!?" He yelled between breaths. "He's on his way here with astonishing speed! It seems like I've really changed. Although I won't tell me all of what's happened yet." He finished confusedly.

They approached a large boulder outside of the hokage's mansion before slowing to a halt. "Well Teme, this is it." Naruto said with a grin, searching the surface of the smooth rock face. After a minute of watching Naruto get frustrated, Sasuke simply nudged him aside. "We don't have time for proper procedure, Baka." He said as he activated Chidori and crushed the rock before him. "What the hell! There was a secret activation switch to move the thing to the side! All we had to do was find it! What if it had been booby-trapped?!" Naruto yelled, annoyed now that he was the one thinking things through and someone else was making rash decisions.

"Meh, no traps could stop me." Said Sasuke simply as he took off down the newly exposed tunnel.

The two ran at full speed for about five minutes before they started to sense the alliance. 'I'm so glad they're alright' Naruto thought to himself as they got closer. He could feel his main body approaching at an extreme pace. He would be arriving at the same time as them. He must have been using some incredible new ability to be approaching that quickly.

** With The Real Naruto**

Naruto was racing through the woods at breakneck speeds thanks to his new chakra sealing techniques. He simply took all of Kurama's borrowed chakra and embedded it into his legs, feet, and lungs. He raced past mountains and lakes, blasting through trees and rocks, not holding back at all. He had to get home and protect his friends. He needed them, and so did his new jutsu. He had contacted his clone, making sure the battle wasn't over and that his dad and Sasuke were alright. He was torn about the other Hokages, but he was glad that no one else had perished yet. He made it to the gates of his village as he got the message from his bunshin that the army was still safe underground.

As he raced down the tunnel that had been revealed by Sasuke, he began to slow down, not wanting to cause a cave in.

**With Madara**

Susanoo held him in his hand. He was writhing around, trying to use all of his jutsu, but it was no use. Minato's hands were held apart, and rasengan couldn't be effective against Madara's reinforced Mokuton. It was futile. Madara laughed at his prey, and Obito even smirked at his master being captured. "Foolish are those who stand against an Uchiha. Dead are those who stand against two of them." Madara said, reciting a line from the Uchiha tablet. "I can't decide if I want to torture you or not. I could so easily end you, but I could just as well make you suffer the pains of a thousand dying men." Then with an evil smirk, he said " I know, why don't you beg me." He directed Susanoo to place the Yondaime on his knees. "That's right, plead for a swift death. Show me once again that all humans, even Kages have their limits."

Despite the pressure being place on it, Minato managed to lift his head so that he could look eye to eye with the madman, something he had avoided up to this point for obvious reasons. "You can kill me now and be done with it, or you can torture me until I lose the will to live, but just know that I chose my death years ago. I have lived my life, and died before. You cannot kill what is already dead. I know you are stronger than me, but I believe in my son. I believe he will end your tyranny. I know you will fail, because Uzumaki Naruto will not fail!"

That was when they all felt it. Though it was hundreds of miles away and very brief, they felt it for a moment. A massive pulse of chakra entering existence.

Obito turned towards the spike and simply said "two hundred and twelve Kilometers, the abandoned city of Uzushiogakure."

Madara lazily turned his head in the direction and turned back to his captive, who was smiling. "It is good to see such hope in your eyes, I am glad that you will be so devastated when you watch me kill your heir from the afterlife." With that, Madara crushed Minato's head and began following Obito.

**With clone Naruto**

As Naruto's clone entered the cave with Sasuke in tow, they were greeted with much anticipation. "Have we won? Are they dead? Have we surrendered?" Were just a few of the questions Naruto could make out. He began to talk, and everyone quickly grew quiet. "Madara is still alive, but we have not lost. I am just a clone, and the real me will be here shortly. The yondaime is bravely fighting…"

"No, he isn't." Said a deep voice from behind them.

Standing in the doorway was Naruto, the real Naruto. However, he seemed somehow older and more chiseled, like he had aged considerably. He had gotten rid of his jacket (Much to the joy of many Kunoichi) , but had kept all of his other clothes. He now sported a patchy beard and his hair had grown longer.

He dispelled his clone, gathering his memories, and climbed up on a large natural pedestal. "Everyone, listen up. It pains me to say that I can no longer sense any of the resurrected hokages, including the Yondaime. We have accepted their deaths before, and must do it again." Despite his tone, he was deeply distraught on the inside. "I assure you that their deaths were not in vain, and we will stop Madara and Obito. I have been training in the kekkei genkai of my clan, and I believe that with the help of all of you, I can bring an end to this terror."

Sasuke stood in the corner, in disbelief of the new Naruto. He was the same as before in some aspects, but it seemed like he had matured so much in others, and now he was speaking of a new jutsu that could end Madara?

As he began to hear murmurs in the crowd, Naruto cleared his throat, once again silencing the ninja. "I have managed to throw our enemy off of my trail for the time being, but time is still of the essence. For this utsu, I will need to borrow chakra from all of you. "But you have the kyuubi, you shouldn't need more chakra!" Came a shout from the back of the group.

"First of all, his name is Kurama, and second of all, my Kekkei Genkai allows me to do something very unique. It is hard to explain, but I can say that in theory, my attack does not grow more powerful with more chakra, but rather with more chakra signatures."

"What do you mean 'in theory', Baka?" Sasuke asked from the shadows.

"I mean, it hasn't been tested yet, but it should definitely work." Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Sasuke gave a smirk and said "Well ,at least now I know it's you. I can't wait to follow you blindly to my certain death. What do we need to do?"

With a determined look on his face Naruto looked out at the crowd and said "Right, time to begin the true **Ultimate Alliance Jutsu**!"


End file.
